


I'm a boar now, Felix

by Dimitristoes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimitristoes/pseuds/Dimitristoes
Summary: LISTEN THIS IS FROM IG I SWEAR IM SO SORRY





	I'm a boar now, Felix

**Author's Note:**

> I zoned out and I ended up writing this im sorry

Felix woke up, instead of hearing the annoying sound of birds chirping, he heard someone biting into something hard. 

He sat up and lit the candle on his desk only to discover Dimitri.

He was curled up into a ball eating the large amount of cheese they had recovered the other day, in which they put in Felixs room.   
"B-Boar???" Felix whimpered, absolutely terrified.

Dimitri whipped his head around, melted cheese all around his mouth. He stood up, Felix could hear the crackling sound coming from his bones as he did so. Dimitri smiled as he approached Felix. He cleared his throat only to say,   
"I'm a boar now, Felix."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I already say that im sorry


End file.
